


[Podfic] Optimism Will Only Carry You So Far

by momopods (momotastic)



Series: [Podfic] Pole Dancing AU [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Barebacking, Established Relationship, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pole Dancing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momopods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin finally meets Uther, who may or may not be pleased with his son's pole dancing journalist boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Optimism Will Only Carry You So Far

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Optimism Will Only Carry You So Far](https://archiveofourown.org/works/709609) by [bevinkathryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bevinkathryn/pseuds/bevinkathryn). 



cover art by momotastic

### Sample

### Download

[MP3](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bMerlin%5d%20Pole%20Dancing%20AU/mp3/%5bPole%20Dancing%20AU%204%5d%20Optimism%20Will%20Only%20Carry%20You%20So%20Far.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 00:33:35 | 31 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bMerlin%5d%20Pole%20Dancing%20AU/m4b/%5bPole%20Dancing%20AU%204%5d%20Optimism%20Will%20Only%20Carry%20You%20So%20Far.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 00:33:35 | 15 MB  
  
### Crosspost

Are you having trouble downloading? This podfic is also available at [the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/pole-dancing-au). [complete collections only]  


### Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
For more notes, thanks and credits please check out the extended reader's notes in part 10 of this series. Thank you.  



End file.
